Creeps & Cuties (Requested on Tumblr) - Stydia AU
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Lydia is waiting for her best friend at a bar and notices only one attractive guy and he ends up being the one to break the ice. (Stydia Oneshot AU)


_Creeps and Cuties_

**Bar & Bowties Lounge- Los Angeles, CA- 9:30 pm**

Lydia sat uncomfortably at the bar, fixing her skirt every few seconds. Her best friend was supposed to meet her for drinks but had yet to show up.

"Kira… you're officially super late now. Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry Lydia! I'm on my way! How are the guys?"

"They're… creepy. There's only one guy here worth checking out who is super hot and has perfect hair and eyes and wow. He is seriously gorgeous."

"OOOH what's he wearing?"

"Plain maroon shirt, black jeans, and I can't see his shoes."

"A plain t-shirt? In a bar?"

"Yeah. Which, guys don't normally do very well… Oh, hold on." Suddenly a cheesy guy approached. It was obvious that he was a bit buzzed.

"Hey, sweet thang." This guy had on a graphic t-shirt, hoodie, ripped jeans, and converse. Lydia was not even a little bit interested.

"H-hi…" She said, not wanting to be rude.

"Anyone ever told you you look like Ariel the mermaid?"

Lydia laughed nervously. "Yeah… a few times, actually."

"Yeahhhh. Mermaids are hot. How about you and I take this party somewhere else and-"

"Excuse me? Oh my gosh. It is you! It's been forever!" Lydia turned around- it was the hot guy from across the bar. He hugged her tight and whispered, "I'm Stiles, follow my lead, what's your name?"

"Lydia" she whispered.

"Oh my gosh, Lydia! I can't believe it! How long has it been? 5 years?" Lydia was smiling and playing along, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ye-"

"Excuse me, pal. Me and this fine lady were just about to go back to my place, if you don't mind."

"Look, you're obviously drunk and confused, because I could see that my high school friend here was not interested in you, from all the way over there. So, sir, please, just go sit with your friends or whoever you came with and leave her alone."

"How about no? She was way into me, it's clear as day. You want to take this outside, buddy?"

"Yeah su-" just then Stiles punched the creep in the face, and then grasped his knuckles, in pain. Lydia couldn't believe what had just happened. The manager came rushing over to escort the man out, leaving Lydia and Stiles alone at the bar.

"Thank you so much." Lydia said, holding back a laugh. Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah, anytime." Stiles winked. "Hey bartender, could I get some ice or something over here? So… did you really come here alone?"

"Did you?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I clearly have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I see what this is. You think I couldn't handle shutting that guy down."

"Obviously."

"Mhm… well I didn't come alone. I'm waiting for someone."

"Hot date? Is it your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Stiles smiled as soon as she finished saying it.

"Oh. So I can buy you a drink then?"

"I think I should buy you one, actually."

"It's fine, really." The bartender walked over to him with an ice pack for his hand. "Thanks, bro."

"Fine. I'll have a martini."

"Look at you. So classy. Excuse me, sir, a shot of whiskey for myself, and the lady will have a martini, please."

"You don't look like the type of guy who drinks whiskey."

"I don't normally. I don't normally punch strange guys in the face or pretend to be pretty girls' old friend from high school, either."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah… I like your green eyes." Stiles said with a half-smile.

"Well I like your brown eyes." Lydia blushed.

"Well maybe we should go out, how about dinner sometime?"

"Sure."

The bartender gave them their drinks. Stiles took a shot of whiskey.

"I actually have to go, I have to be at work early."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a detective." He said proudly.

"Oh nice."

"Yeah what about you?"

"I'm a first year teacher at a high school."

"That's so cool! I'll see you around sometime. You do, after all, owe me a drink." He handed her his number. He winked, smiled, and walked out of the bar just as her friend finally arrived.

"Hey there." Kira said with a smug smile. "Guess being late wasn't terrible after all. Was that the guy you mentioned on the phone?"

"Yeah. He just gave me his number." Kira noticed the ice pack left behind on the bar.

"Woah. What did I miss?"

"A lot. It all started after I got off the phone with you and…"

**Bar & Bowties Lounge- 10:15 pm**

"That all happened before I got here? Maybe I should be late more often." Kira joked. Lydia laughed.

"Yeah… He's so hot, and we seemed to really hit it off."  
>"He doesn't really seem like your type…"<p>

"I know. I usually go for the athletic, muscular, stereotypical cool guy, rather than the dorky cop, but there's just something _different_ about him… Something I like." Lydia smiled as she typed his number into her phone.

"Does he maybe have any hot friends?" Kira asked jokingly.

"Maybe. I don't know." The bartender brought Lydia another martini and handed one to Kira.  
>"On the house." He said with a wink.<p>

"Ooh, cute bartender. Nice hair, puppy dog eyes, crooked jawline. Total cutie." Kira noticed Lydia on the phone.

"Yeah, I decided to just call you now instead of waiting and wondering if I sh-" she paused. She was smiling like an idiot listening to Stiles on the other end. "Yeah, Friday night works. I'll see you then. I do, after all… owe you a drink."


End file.
